


i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

by mistymemory



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistymemory/pseuds/mistymemory
Summary: Кроули — ангел, которая не столько пала, сколько яростно промаршировала вниз. Она не связалась с не той компанией, а просто прожила слишком много тысячелетий под Его пятой, и, в любом случае, в аду делают туфли получше.Сделай себе одолжение: прислушайся, когда разверзнутся небеса. Ну же, милая, неужели ты думаешь, что патриархат — что-то новое?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i just happen to like apples (i am not afraid of snakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358373) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Кроули — ангел, которая не столько пала, сколько яростно промаршировала вниз. Она не связалась с не той компанией, а просто прожила слишком много тысячелетий под Его пятой, и, в любом случае, в аду делают туфли получше.

Сделай себе одолжение: прислушайся, когда разверзнутся небеса. Ну же, милая, неужели ты думаешь, что патриархат — что-то _новое_?

\--

Кроули не даёт Еве яблоко, пусть так и напишут, пусть так и будут говорить. Она не даёт Еве яблоко, потому что Еве не нужно что-то давать; Ева берёт с самого начала своей яркой улыбкой и своими любопытными глазами, называя животных по-новому в путешествии сквозь Эдем и отмечая их своими. Она обнажена с порочной, жестокой силой, необузданная и ничего не стесняющаяся, и к её спутанным волосам навечно цепляется ежевика.

Мужчина создан по образу и подобию Бога, потому Кроули нет дела до Адама. Ева напротив же… Кроули не даёт Еве яблоко, но всё про искушение — правдиво.

Это Адам тот, кто прикрывает их обоих фиговыми листьями, Адам тот, кто склоняет свою голову, когда Всевышний взрывается яростью, Адам тот, кто без промедления обвиняет во всём Еву. Позднее нарисуют картины, на которые Кроули будет рычать и которые она сожжёт: на них изображённая красками тех, кто не был там, Ева корчится в агонии, переполненная ужаснейшим позором, что горит на её спине.

На самом деле всё происходит так: Ева отбрасывает свои фиговые листья, отбрасывает Адама, и медленно спускается из сада с половиной животных, уходящей за ней хвостом. Адам следует за ней, когда Бог приказывает ему — быть может, проявление его гордости, он всегда презирал собственные неудачи — и Азирафаэль даёт ему пламенный меч скорее из жалости, чем из какого-то иного чувства.

— Ну, я была _должна_ , — говорит Азирафаэль, и её руки нервно сжимаются на её голых бедрах. Ещё рано, и Азирафаэль носит ничего, кроме своих крыльев, когда ходит по этой плоскости существования, а Кроули всё ещё свёрнута в кольцо и покрыта чешуёй, и её яд поёт сквозь её кожу оранжевыми и жёлтыми полосками.

— Неужели.

— Иначе бы их убили, — взволнованно продолжает Азирафаэль, — она ждёт ребёнка, а у него ни унции мозгов, и я не могла… Я не могла просто оставить их так, человечество зависит от них, ты не можешь винить меня в этом.

— Я бы и не посмела, — отвечает Кроули, и сарказм, шипящий из её рта, заставляет Азирафаэль нахмуриться. — Хотя, было бы смешно, сделай я хорошую вещь, а ты — плохую, разве нет?

— Не особо, — говорит Азирафаэль, и отворачивается от неё.

— Согласна, — ухмыляется сама себе Кроули, едва удерживаясь от смеха. — _Согласссна_ , ангел.

\--

История говорит одно, религия, зачастую — другое. Это - другая история, пойманная между короткими волосами Кроули и её тёмными очками, между её раздвоённым языком и жёлтым в её глазах, гневом, которым она до сих пор искрит — возможно, эта история сложнее, но лишь оттого, что она изучает каждую сторону.

У них у всех есть свои достоинства, у этих историй. У них у всех есть свои преимущества.

Лишь одна из них правдива. Верь, какой хочешь.

\--

Далила — самая прекрасная женщина, которую Кроули когда-либо видела, и это считая Азирафаэль. Что, она понимает, нечестно: Азирафаэль — Начало, а не женщина, и, в любом случае, Кроули знает, что происходящее там связано с кремнем и искрой, с _могуществом_. Ангелу не особо нравится Кроули, но она терпит её. Ангелу не особо нравится её собственная энергия, эта абсолютная сила, что кричит внутри неё и прячется за чистыми голубыми глазами, всегда пытающимися быть невинными, но Кроули очень даже да.

Далила же. Далила — самая прекрасная женщина, которую Кроули когда-либо видела, и это никак не связано с формой её тела и идеальным изгибом её губ. Далила — та, кто вырезает свою силу, кто сбривает её с головы Самсона, кто уносится вдаль на лошади из вызванного ею же беспорядка со своей наградой в кошельке на поясе. Она была использована и измучена жизнью, которой жила, передаваемая как имущество, как чья-то вещь, и теперь её свобода поёт подобно пронзительному крику крыльев Азирафаэль.

Кроули не заботила себя бытием змеёй около столетия, но её язык всегда будет раздвоённым. Далила получает свой счастливый конец, он просто тот, о котором никто не любит _говорить_.

\--

С годами Кроули узнаёт о человечестве многое, узнаёт о его мелочности, о его жадности, о том, что оставленные сами по себе, люди сделают всю её работу за неё.

По большей же части? По большей части человечество не задаёт правильных вопросов. Азирафаэль называет это неисповедимостью, а Кроули называет это ошибкой. В некотором роде правы они обе.

\--

— И что же, думаешь, ты получишь от этого? — Спрашивает Азирафаэль, усаживаясь рядом с Кроули в камышовых зарослях. Она звучит раздражённой, чего достаточно. Кроули предпочитает её раздражение откровенно изнуряющему давлению собственных нервов.

— Тише, Ангел. — Шипит Кроули, и она _шипит_ по-настоящему, потому что это, конечно, неплохо, притворяться друзьями, но Стороны есть Стороны, и всё такое. — Я _занята_.

Напротив них Мириам опускает корзинку со своим братом в реку, и Кроули выдыхает пророчество по расходящейся поверхности воды. Это меньшее, что она может сделать, правда, и это стоит того, как Азирафаэль напрягается, расслабляется и вздыхает.

\--

Существует множество имён для силы, что правит Тем, Что Внизу: Люцифер и Сатана, Иблис и Шайтан, Аид и Дьявол. Из них всех, Противник — самое говорящее, из них всех, Противник — самое правдивое.

Она предпочитает Люси, если уж спрашивать, но не то, чтобы это многое значит. Историю всё ещё пишут победители; мы ведь уже упоминали патриархат?

\--

Алиенору Аквитанскую не так-то просто обвести вокруг пальца, потому что она любимая королева Кроули за тысячу лет, но спит с ней Азирафаэль. Конечно же она ни в чём не признаётся, только опускает взгляд и краснеет, когда Кроули упоминает это, и притворяется, что не имеет понятия, о чём идёт речь, когда Кроули настаивает, а ещё говорит слово: «неисповедимо» так часто, что оно не может быть чем-то, кроме оправдания. Кроули не винит её — Алиенора великолепна, Алиенора умна, а ещё у Алиеноры есть доступ к библиотекам, которые Азирафаэль вскользь переписывала годами.

Вариант истории, где Персефона — принуждённая жертва, особенно неприятен, но Азирафаэль клянётся, что делает это по приказу, и, в любом случае, Люси, похоже, не против.

Так или иначе, Азирафаэль спит с Алиенорой и врёт об этом, что само по себе является пламенем к огню, который Кроули хранила в себе годами. Она выжидает так долго, сколько может, и действует только тогда, когда у неё заканчивается терпение: крестовый поход в руинах, Азирафаэль чертовски взбешена, у жены, которая заслуживает лучшего, новый муж, и глаза Кроули светятся безумием под её широкополой шляпой.

— Я не понимаю, каким образом это было необходимо. — Не выдерживает и огрызается Азирафаэль, и Кроули улыбается.

— Не ври. — Отвечает она, и Азирафаэль подставляет вторую щёку, что в порядке вещей.

\--

У слова «сучка» есть множество значений. Самое правдивое же, однако, _Кроули._

\--

Она говорит Азирафаэль, что проспала четырнадцатый век, потому так проще. Проще, чем ещё век желания, ещё век _ожидания_ , ещё век лекций и морализаторства, и Соглашения, в которое Кроули вступила со скрытыми мотивами.

Что? Она демон. Похоть буквально в её резюме.

В любом случае, она говорит Азирафаэль, что проспала четырнадцатый век, и это не совсем ложь. Она определённо провела четырнадцатый век _в постели_.

\--

Прочитай снова свиток, что был передан тебе, книгу, над которой ты корпишь, дощечки, вырезанные в камне. Прочитай снова, и действительно _постарайся_ : правда проявляется во многих формах, многих оттенках видимости, но чаще всего она кроется там, где тебя не ожидают.

Что видишь, то и получишь. Откуда, как думаешь, пошло это выражение?

\--

В 1776-м Азирафаэль присматривает за революцией, которая, на самом деле, дело рук сил Снизу, а Кроули втрахивает Екатерину Вторую в её королевскую постель. Азирафаэль, конечно же, узнаёт, потому что Кроули хочет, чтобы она узнала: Азирафаэль злится, что удивительно, но обнадёживает больше, чем что угодно.

— Глаз за глаз, — говорит Кроули, и её язык мелькает меж зубов. — Разве не так говорят _твои_?

Азирафаэль прикладывает её спиной о стену и удерживает её одной рукой: она всегда была сильнее, всегда будет, она просто слишком нерешительна, чтобы _использовать_ свою силу. Кроули улыбается ей, опасно сладко греховно-красными губами, и глаза Азирафаэль горят тьмой, которая, на самом деле, совсем не темна.

— Кто, — требует Азирафаэль, — говорит о _глазах_.

И когда Кроули целует её, поцелуй на вкус подобен Падению.

\--

Говорят, что женщины прокляты, говорят, что боль деторождения — плод обмана Евы, говорят, что кричащие страдания вынашивания новой жизни — наказание. Человечество — одно большое сплетение сказок, и каждая история имеет где-то своё начало.

Ты, кто живёшь, ты, кто возделываешь эту землю, ты, кто ходишь среди людей — ты, поведай нам. Есть ли жизнь без боли? Пытливые умы интересуются.

\--

Апокалипсис почти приходит, но не случается. Азирафаэль не совсем падает, но ничего другого и не делает. Люди советуют друг другу заниматься любовью, а не войной, и всё равно проливают кровь друг друга как воду по всей планете — ни одну историю не назвать новой, но это не делает их менее ценными, чтобы рассказать.

— Я полагаю, бессмысленно признаться, что я люблю тебя, — говорит Азирафаэль задумчиво, проезжая через Лондон запутанной дорогой в Бентли Кроули. Джоан Джетт кричит в динамиках машины, и Кроули правда должна купить чёртовы новые диски в проигрыватель.

— Я думала, такие вещи неисповедимы, — поддразнивает Кроули, и губы Азирафаэль изгибаются в улыбке. Они всё ещё едва подкрашены розовым, её волосы всё ещё длинные и светлые, она всё ещё широко распахивает свои слишком голубые, невинные глаза, но перья на нижнем слое её крыльев теперь серые. Кроули не против, что они не почернели полностью; она не хочет лишить этот мир добра, хочет только кусочек его для себя, до самого второго пришествия.

Кроули хочет лишь то, что ей причитается. Люди или кто-то ещё, это то, что хочет каждый.

— Возможно, — соглашается Азирафаэль, — и всё же правда остаётся правдой.

И всё тело Кроули сворачивается в удовольствии, пока машина продолжает ехать без неё.

\--

В начале Бог создал небеса и землю. Чтобы услышать это рассказанным, он создал Мужчину по образу и подобию своему, и Женщину от Мужчины. Кому же нравится эта сказка? Чья же неисповедимость остаётся под вопросом?

В любом случае, это не имеет значение. Теперь уже не в начале, не в начале уже некоторое время. Возможно, Мужчина и был создан по образу и подобию Бога; кто же скажет? В эти же дни истина нацарапана везде, куда бы ты ни посмотрел: история — это то, что ты сделаешь из неё, а Женщина создаёт себя сама.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:   
> Далила - героиня ветхозаветной Книги Судей, ради вознаграждения лишившая иудейского Судью Самсона его силы. Соблазнив его, она узнала, что его физическая сила заключена в волосах, и состригла их, после чего Самсон был схвачен и ослеплён.  
> Мириам - старшая сестра пророка Моисея, выведшего иудеев из Египта; пророчица. После приказа фараона убивать иудейских младенцев вместе с матерью была вынуждена пустить корзинку с младенцем Моисеем по Нилу в надежде, что кто-то подберёт её.   
> Алиенора Аквитанская - королева Франции и Англии, отличавшаяся удивительной красотой и твёрдым характером. Была одной из наиболее влиятельных и богатых женщин Европы Высокого средневековья.  
> Персефона - греческая богиня плодородия и, после замужества, царства мёртвых. В некоторых версиях мифа считается, что она была похищена Аидом и принуждена к браку с ним.   
> 1776-ой год - принятие Декларации независимости в ходе Американской революции.   
> Джоан Джетт - американская рок-певица.


End file.
